The present invention relates to an electric shaver provided with arched outer blades and rectangular outer blades, and especially to an electric shaver provided with rectangular outer blades on both sides of the arched outer blades.
Triple bladed electric shavers have been developed to deeply shave a beard with a good efficiency. This type of shaver allows the protruding part to slide close to the skin and deeply cut the beard because the radius gradient of the mesh cutters bent in the shape of an arch, can be made small. Further, the characteristic of the triple bladed shaver is to shave the beard with a good efficiency. The triple bladed shaver has the particularity to allow efficient shaving, but also, has the drawback that it can almost not shave a vicious beard. This is because the vicious beard does not sprout almost perpendicular to the skin, but is in close contact with the skin because its extremity is curled. This type of beard cannot be inserted into the beard cutting ports of the arched outer blade.
A triple bladed shaver mounted with outer blades with slit ports between the two rows of arched outer blades has been developed to solve this drawback. The upper face of the outer blades with slit ports of the electric shaver is made flat with parallel slits.
Compared with the electric shaver provided with three rows of arched outer blades, the electric shaver provided with outer blades with slit ports placed between the arched outer blades, can quickly cut the vicious beard. Nevertheless, this electric shaver cannot cut the vicious beard with a regular and satisfactory efficiency. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show the cutting condition of the vicious beard K by the outer blades 102 with slit ports mounted between the arched outer blades 101. As shown in these figures, the arched outer blades 101 and the outer blades 102 with slit ports shave the vicious beard K in a reciprocating motion along the skin.
As shown in these pictures, the vicious beard is very often curled. Furthermore, the vicious beard does not sprout perpendicular to the skin, but very often grows in a slant direction parallel with the skin. For this reason, making the beard separate from the skin being difficult, the beard cutting ports of the arched outer blades cannot lead the beard in. Especially, as shown in the figures, if the extremity is curled and close to the skin, the beard cutting ports cannot lead the beard in.
To allow the cutting of the vicious beard of this type, the slit outer blades need to lead the vicious beard into the parallel slits of the outer blades with slit ports. But, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, when an electric shaver provided with outer blades with slit ports between the arched outer blades, makes a reciprocating motion pressing along the skin H, the arched outer blades 101 press down the vicious beard K that cannot protrude from the skin H and cannot be led into the parallel slit ports of the outer blades 102 with slit ports.
FIG. 1 shows the condition of the slit outer blades 102 moving in the direction in which the beard sprouts. When moving the outer blades 102 with slit ports in this direction the curled vicious beard K is flattened on the skin H by the arched outer blades 101 that progress before the outer blades 102 with slit ports and cannot be led into the parallel slits. Especially, the long vicious beard K that is to be cut is always flattened on the skin H by the preceding beard cutting ports, and the outer blades 102 with slit ports cannot cut it.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the outer blades 102 with slit ports are moved in the opposite direction of the FIG. 1 that is to say the opposite of vicious beard K growing direction, the vicious beard K shaving becomes more difficult. This is because the preceding arched outer blades 101 do not only flatten the vicious beard K on the skin H, but also place it in a transverse direction no longer facing the direction parallel with the parallel slits. To allow vicious beard K cutting with good efficiency, it is necessary to guide the long vicious beard in a direction parallel with the parallel slits and to lead it into the parallel slits.
An electric shaver with comblike outer blades with slit ports has also been developed to reliably make the vicious beard parallel with the parallel slits. But, even if the comblike outer blades with slit ports are moved along the skin, the arched outer blades precede the slit outer blades and flatten the vicious beard on the skin, or change the direction of the vicious beard. Furthermore, the electric shaver with the arched outer blades pressing the extremity of the vicious beard which direction has been changed, cannot always cut the vicious beard even if it is mounted with comblike outer blades with slit ports.
Furthermore, the triple bladed electric shaver has the drawback of not allowing a well balanced inner blade reciprocating motion. This is because, for example, even if the two rows of inner blades move in a reciprocating motion in the opposite direction of the other row of inner blades, it is not possible to make them vibrate in a perfect balance.
The present invention has been developed with the purpose of solving these drawbacks. The important purpose of the present invention is to provide an electric shaver that can reliably cut the vicious beard and also that can shave cleanly and with a good efficiency with the arched outer blades.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.